halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chiafriend12
Hello! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:53, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Well, the "this article belongs to -----" is a template that basically means that person made the article (you can put it on your articles by typing (go into the "edit" on top and you'll see the code :)) on the second question, basically any fanon you wish to make, be it a Marine, an Elite, a Spartan, whatever, however, if your making a Spartan-II, his/her number has to be below 150, and a Spartan-III's has to be below...300 or something,If you decide to make a Spartan-II III, I reccomend looking up the number first to see if no one has used it! =D good luck -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:13, 15 September 2007 (UTC) RE: UNSC L'amour Dear Chiafriend12, Standard naval nomenclature, the military junk that Rotaretilbo and I are so punctual about. ;-) Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 15:21, 17 September 2007 (UTC) I noticed you asked RelentlessRecuscant why the name needs to be italized or however it's spelled. I'm not sure why, but ships, whether on the sea or in space, always have their names like that. But, the actual title itself cannot be made into italics. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:24, 17 September 2007 (UTC) BR-55 SS image Hey, Chia, can I make an updated version of your BR-55 SS Battle Rifle, I've been planning to make one but you beat me to the punch, also, if so, can I use a modified version of your image? CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Ninja Armor Hey, ya you can use the ninja picture Invite Thanks for the invite, but I don't think I'll join. I'm already involved in 4 other RP's and two fictional games, so I have my hands full right now. But while I'm at it, here's something for you: At least you aren't trying to join Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts though! Its' got about 150 I think! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:07, 28 September 2007 (UTC) 61th or st? your true i mixe up all this thing because im french from canadaUser:Chief frank 001 lol, if it have a think to change in the title or can i do that User:Chief frank 001 Halo 3 Marines Yes they are, Halo 3 lets you take screen shots and they are uploaded to your account at Bungie.net Terribly sorry but because I am currently involved with every RP on Halo-Fanon I cannot be in yours. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:40, 30 September 2007 (UTC) INV Absolutly Not! No Limit :) in fact you can be both *UNSC Enlisted and *Attendants of the Great Journey! Greetingsiam343guiltyspark Hi! I'd like to help you make a INVBOX for: Halo: Defence of the Deliance. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 02:38, 10 October 2007 (UTC) User:Chiafriend12/INVBOX12 '''LET ME KNOW WHEN YOUR DONE WITH IT! --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 02:49, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Hey, was wanderin if it was ok 2 use ure charachter Leon Polski in an article of mine, which may be used in the Halo War RP, it will have no conscequences on your character, moreso develop a backstory for mine, as well as a vendetta (that ure character can remain unaware of), which will not be availed in anyway without your permision. User:justanothergrunt Thanks,if its all ok, the article I've used him in is Rasputin Volveneuk, and hopefully if you see my usage of the charachter fitting, i hope to be able to continue the 2 characters connection into the Halo: War RP User:justanothergrunt Please reconsider... Please reconsider joining Halo: Well Enough Alone. It's really getting interesting. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:14, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Sure, if it's Ok with u can I add a 441st Division?....havent written it's article yet either... and it's ok if I add sum input 2 the thing 2, right... Justanothergrunt 06:06, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks for your support =] Dear Chiafriend12, thanks for your support on my upcoming fannon Halo: In the Eyes of a Marine. I will hope u will enjoy reading it once it is completed. However it could take me a while as i am taking my GCSE's this year and im kind of busy. again thanks for your support AS 21 October 2007, 20:27 (GMT) YES, YOU CAN AOG By all means. Im just trying to send out inv. to everyone I can. You just beat me to it. lol.Kebath 'Holoree 21:54, 24 October 2007 (UTC)